Pet
by Leah-Shaina
Summary: Pet was suddenly orphaned one day in an unfortunate attack on her family, leaving her to rely on her neighbors, who happen to be endermen themselves. But what will happen when they decide to raise her as their own, incorporating the child into the world of mobs? Rating may change, no romance, just fluff. Please be gentle!
1. Prologue

Silence.

Clouds hung low in the sky, darkening the already chilled forest below, and the bodies within. Two tall figures surrounded by purple kneeled on the ground, exhausted from the fight that had ended only moments ago.

Before them lie multiple bodies, two human and two ender. Only one had been their enemy, yet it had taken out the humans and one of it's own kind before falling itself. Only cold silence remained as what had just happened settled in.

Their sister, an ender with a delicate cloth scarf lay sprawled about with large gashes on her neck, beside her the two humans they'd defended in vein, their neighbors. A woman and a man, who'd lived alongside the enders for quite some time in peace. They were like family, even. The sight of the male's limbs strewn across the clearing was quite the unpleasant sight. Even moreso for the quietly approaching figure, their child of three years.

"M-Mommy?" She whispered, breaking the silence that had settled. The sisters made no move toward as the child, as they were too far in shock to shield her from the gruesome sight. "Daddy?"

Pet whimpered, skirting around an arm that she recognized to be her daddies, and made her way to their bodies, or what remained. Her mother wasn't in nearly a bad condition, but there was no mistaking the large gash that sliced across her stomach, her guts hanging out slightly. The ender that had come out of nowhere crazed beyond reason had held no mercy towards the inhabitants.

Salty tears spilled from the child's eyes as she held her mom's hand, pressing it to her cheek. Please wake up, mommy. Don't sleep, you won't ever wake up, Daddy.

Pet barely registered the red that was staining her pants and hands, sobbing overcoming her shaking frame. They couldn't really be dead, they'd come back, parents don't die...

But they moved not, lying with pained expressions on their faces, her father's blind eyes staring at the sky.

Gentle hands carefully wrapped around the weeping child, as Rose picked up their neighbors' child. She was glad that their gaze never seemed to trigger their defenses as endermen, as the girl looked at her with reddened eyes. "Hush, little one," she whispered, though she knew the child didn't yet know the language of the mobs as her parents had, "It's alright. The danger has passed."

Her soothing sounds did little to calm Pet, who'd caught Eve's body sprawled out in what must have been an uncomfortable position, had she still been alive. Kind Eve, who had always been slow but pleasant to be around, the youngest of the ender sisters. More tears fell from Pet's eyes, but she wiped them away before they could burn Rose.

Daisy exchanged a few words with her sister, a broken look to her, telling her sibling to go back to the house, she'd follow them in a moment.

The unpleasant sensation of teleporting barely even bothered Pet, and she soon found herself just outside her home. The door was still open, they'd had no time to shut it as they defended their house, never to return again.

The ender carefully ducked under the frame, standing up straight once inside. The ceiling had been built high enough to accompany their neighbors, who had helped build some parts of the cabin. Rose was familiar enough with the house to know where everything was, and she made her way to the fireplace, that was only barely burning. Refusing to set the shivering child down, she carefully put some logs in with the hand that wasn't holding Pet, sitting down beside it as she watched the fire climb.

Rose refused to mourn until her sister was there with them, though she didn't need to wait long as she soon heard the sounds of teleporting.

Daisy quietly closed the door behind her as she approached her sister and child, sitting next to them.

A moment of silence passed, broken only by Pet's stifled sobs. They, too, joined her mourning, then, hugging each other tightly, as if they'd fall apart if they didn't hold strong enough. They stayed like this, mourning their deceased, until exhaustion forced them to rest, laying in an awkward pile, unwilling to let go even as sleep overtook them.

They would hold a funeral tomorrow, as they were too exhausted to do so now. As the sisters didn't know a thing about human funerals, they'd hold one that they'd grown up with, one of many variations of ender funerals. They were sure their neighbors wouldn't have minded; they'd been so happy to be able to be included in their world, if not just a little bit. Especially the male, who had been so entranced by their more peaceful practices. Though he couldn't see them, the sounds and scents were enough to gain his adoration. Yes, tomorrow they'd set their spirits to rest. As for what was to happen to their child, was unknown.

Either they'd adopt her into their world which has rarely happened before, or they'd leave her with other humans. There was a village not to far out that the girls' parents had gone to often to trade, and they were sure that they'd accept the child with open arms. They would see soon enough, they supposed.

Whatever happened, would happen, and hopefully everything would turn out as best it could in such a situation.

* * *

_Hi, hey, sorry if this is short and awkwardly written, it's my first, and I really don't know much about writing, but I hope that it was okay! If I made any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know!_

_And, uh, I think that's about it! I'll try to finish this and not randomly stop, it's a shame when fictions do that, I rather enjoy reading them, but updates might be kind of irregular. I'll try to get them out as soon as possible, but again, I don't know much about plot or storywriting! Suggestions are welcome, as well!_

_Thankyou~!_


	2. Chapter 1

Morning found Pet still in the arms of Rose.

The small child blinked warily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as memories from the day before drifted into her head, causing a frown to mar her face.

They were outside, Daisy off to the side, gazing down at the dressed corpses, a forlorn expression on her. Pet signaled that she wanted down, wiggling in the endergirls' grasp.

Gently, she was sat down, her stance wavering slightly before she stood up straight.

Her parents' and Eve had been made to look like they were almost sleeping. Almost all of the red was gone, and flowers decorated their corpses, woven into their hair, or fur in Eve's case. Pet made no move to approach them, sniffling quietly. Her three-year-old mind couldn't completely grasp the situation, but she knew that they wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, unless they turned into zombies maybe. If her bedtime stories were true.

Pet's face scrunched up at this, and she stayed only a while longer before she wandered off, her mind curiously blank. Rose let her, there wasn't much that would hurt her in this forest anymore, and she'd teleport to her the moment the child wandered too far off. The child would need her time alone, as well.

The ground crunched under her light steps as Pet wove her way through the trees. Her steps got heavier and heavier until she came to a complete stop, stumbling to the ground and curling up. Now, she let herself cry, having not wanted to do it in front of her neighbors. Her high-pitched keening would surely attract attention, though Pet didn't care. Her parents were dead.

No, sleeping. Sleeping was a better word for it. They were in a better place now, with Notch and Jeb and the like. They wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore, they'd watch her from the heavens.

But even as Pet told herself that, she cried more still. She didn't want her parents to leave her, she wanted them to hug her, to protect her...

Pet began to sneeze and cough along with her sobs, snot dribbling down her face, mixing with her tears. She was not a pleasant sight at all, but still she didn't care.

She continued for a while until she heard small footsteps, and a high-pitched hissing.

Looking up and wiping her face hurriedly, Pet saw a small something- no, a baby creeper, stumbling towards her. Pet froze, what would a small creeper be doing out at this time? Where were its mommy and daddy?

It nearly tripped over a branch, hissing at it angrily. It was too small to explode though, and the only wrath it could inflict upon the fallen stick was to kick it, and proceed to fall over after unbalancing itself.

Pet giggled quietly, wiping her face once more. It looked absolutely adorable!

Throwing precaution to the wind, the toddler crawled over to the other, nudging the smaller form, eliciting a squeak of surprise from it.

The girl soon found herself faced with a very irritated miniature creeper, smaller than even herself. It hissed at her face, pawing at her legs with what might have been claws, if it had been older. It only tickled, really. Pet giggled, happy for the distraction, and poked at the little creeper. It pouted, seeming down that it hadn't been able to scare her, rather making her happier.

"You're cute," Pet murmured, "Where are your mommy and daddy?" Though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. The creeperling looked at her with only a confused face, wondering at the noises the human was making at it.

Looking around, Pet saw no sign of another creeper in the vicinity. Was this creeper like her, alone? What a coincidence that it would show up now, though her young mind didn't even give that a second thought.

Giving the creeper another look, Pet stood up, finding that it was as tall as her torso, which wasn't saying much. She was a tiny child, really. "D'you wanna come with me?" she asked in her childish voice, giving the creeper an inquisitive look. When she got no answer, she sighed sadly, and looked in the general direction of where Rose and Daisy would be.

Her stomach grumbled uncomfortably, gaining a startled look from the creeper. Pet giggled at this, but the smile quickly fell, the depression from her parent's death settling in. Glancing at her company once more, the girl began towards where she thought her house was. She didn't want to see her mommy and daddy, and even Eve laying on the ground.

Pet didn't miss the sound of the creeper following her, slowing down a little when it began to stumble. A small smile graced her face. Maybe this creeper would like to be in her family?

Daisy watched as Pet and the creeper approached the house. She'd teleported to watch the girl moments ago, to make sure she was okay. It appeared that she'd picked up a little friend, a creeper much too young to survive on its own. Curious as to why it was all alone, she teleported back to the place that Pet had been crying at, and set out to look for any signs of its parents. Perhaps the stray ender had caught them, as well? Daisy frowned. As much as was expected, from Purple eyes. They were quite a violent race, quite unlike their overworld counterparts. Daisy and her sisters, now sister, could proudly say that they were of the green-eyed variety, their colour not mutated as some others were. She frowned further at the thought of her sister, now dead. Daisy didn't feel the need to cry as much. It was a great loss, yes, and she'd miss her sister greatly. But poor Eve was dying far before she'd been killed, a malfunction of sorts growing worse in her pearl. At least she didn't have to suffer any longer, however much Daisy didn't want her sister to die. As for her neighbors...

Pet rummaged through the chest in the kitchen, looking for something she could eat. She looked quite comical, half hanging out of the chest. It was a bit tall for her, and she had to literally climb onto the thing to reach in. Currently the only thing keeping her from falling in was a steadying hand, as she wondered at what creeper babies ate.

Tumbling out of the chest with apple and cookie in hand, Pet offered one of each to the creeperling. It sneered at the apple, but curiously nibbled at the sweet circle. She let the creeper eat from her hand as she ate the apple it had turned its nose up at.

She quite liked the fruit, anyways. She was able to procure some fish, as well, though it wasn't cooked. Eying the furnace warily, Pet went about finding coal to fuel it as she had seen her parents do so many times before. Finding some, she went back to the furnace and stared at it, perplexed.

How was she to cook this? Huffing, Pet startled when she felt the creeper snatch a fish away from her raw. She spun around to take it back, worried that it would get sick, to find that it had already devoured it whole. Wow. Hungry little tyke.

Giving another huff, Pet held up the remaining fish. She didn't even like fish anyways. She hurried back to the chest and shoved it back in, closing the lid. The creeper had followed her contentedly, now curiously looking around. Smiling, Pet gained its attention by tapping its head. "Hey! D'you wanna see my room?" She asked it, pointing at the hallway that would lead there. The creeper looked at where she was pointing, before looking back at Pet.

Finding this a good enough answer, Pet smiled widely and trotted off to her room, opening her door wide for her guest. Her room was fairly neat, small and cozy. Her bed lay on the far wall, blanked sprawled out from last night when she'd ran out. Plush mobs scattered across the floor, some hanging on shelves on the wall. The majority of them were pigs of varying colours, some a mix from when she'd played with dyes. Pet retrieved her favourite one, Mister Pluffershins, a green pig with an awkwardly protruding leg, and presented it to her guest.

"This," she said with flourish, "Is Mister Pluffershins, the FIRST!"

The creeper only gave it a blank look, tilting its head cutely.

Pet giggled, running back to fetch another. Pink toy in hand, she turned around to find the creeperling standing on her bed, messing with her pillow. "Hey, that's mine!" she said, stalking up to it. "Offa my bed!" Pet pointed at the ground.

She would never get a response, as she spun around at the sound of teleportation. She dashed out to see who it was, almost ramming into Roses' legs. Looking up significantly happier than she had been when Rose last saw her almost half an hour ago, Pet hugged the endergirls' leg and announced that she'd made a friend. Rose warbled at the child in curiosity. Who was this friend the girl spoke of?

Grinning widely, Pet grabbed her low-handing hand and led her to her room, where the creeper had managed to get itself tangled in her blankets. Rose blinked at the sight warily. Creepers were known to be dangerous, even to other mobs. Yet, this one was young enough that it would present no threat, she realized. How curious, young creepers were a rare sight. They usually hid away until they were old enough to dig through their nests to the outside world.

Pet yanked her blankets from the creeper, causing it to spin a little. It hissed in discontent, only to be startled when Pet awkwardly picked it up, bringing it to Rose. "See?" She chirped.

Rose kneeled gently to inspect the small creature. "_Hello there,_" she spoke, reaching out a hand to it. Pet was made to let it down when its writhing became too much for her tiny arms, the creeper giving a small hiss to the girl, before curiously staring at the offered hand. Ear-fluff perked, it sniffed at the appendage, glancing up at the black form. "_Do you have a name?_" Rose asked, unsure if it could speak yet, or even understand spoken language. The confused tilt to the creepers head told her that no, it didn't know what she was saying. And neither did Pet, she noted with amusement, as the girl, too, had tilted her head. That would need to be fixed, Rose thought.

The child looked back down at the creeper, realizing that she didn't know what to call it. A rather worried look crossed her face. Was it a girl, or a boy? Oh, bother. She didn't even know how to tell with the creatures, much less a younger one. She knew some creepers had interesting jaw spikes. This one didn't. Maybe it was too young to have them, but she thought that it might be a girl. If it was going to be part of her family, it would need a name. Pets worried look switched to that of thought, as she pondered up a few names.

"Sue!" She exclaimed, startling the creeper once more. Smiling it, she said once more, "Your name's Sue!" she poked Sue's forehead in emphasis. Rose trilled at the child who'd named the creeper, causing the subject of interest to look back at her once more. Rose was pretty sure Pet had misgendered the creeper, but decided to leave it be. Who knew, maybe the creeper would rather be a girl anyways.

If the creeper didn't like the name, it gave no sign. Instead, it nipped irritably at the offending digit, quite disliking the hard poke it had received.

Pet snatched back her hand before the creeper could gum at it anymore, it felt weird and wet, quite the unpleasant sensation, and inspected her finger with a critical eye, before proceeding to wipe it on her jeans.

Rose warbled once more, before standing to meet her sister, who had arrived.

The child continued to tell Sue its name, trying to make sure the creeper knew it. Eventually, it got bored of the repetative sound, and looked for something to rub its head against to relieve an itch that had formed. Pet watched it contentedly, her prior depression coming back. Quietly, the girl curled up and stared at her knees. She really, really wanted her parents to come back.

Pet sighed. Whatever was she to do now?


	3. Chapter 2

Daisy entered the room to find a little Pet silently crying in the corner and the creeper giving her worried glances as it rubbed its head against a corner of a chest.

Frowning herself, the ender was glad that the child was young enough that she might soon forget the event, though she wouldn't be surprised it it left some form of scarring on poor Pet. One could hardly witness such a situation without being scarred.

Carefully, Daisy kneeled before the child, scooping her up and hushing her gently. Pet clung to the ender pitifully for a moment, slowly calming down and wiping her face furiously.

"Why'd they hafta go?" Pet whimpered, resting her head on Daisy's fluffy chest. Daisy only gave a soft warble in response, petting the child's short black hair.

The creeper toddler wobbled up to the two, head butting the enders' back, which was turned on it. Daisy looked down and around at it, noticing idly that the short fur on its head looked disturbed from its rubbing. The baby clicked a few times at her, making to climb up Daisy's long limbs to reach the child in her arms. Pet glanced up, having heard the curious sound of Sue. Sufficiently distracted, the child made to reach out to the creeperling and hold it, awkwardly fumbling around in Daisy's hold.

Rose had approached the doorway, bending over a bit to exchange a few words with her sister, Pet and Sue tottering off to the other side of the room where a pile of toys sat.

"_Sister,_" she spoke, "_I think that it would be proper we didn't stay here too long. I would like to leave soon, move on. We should bring Pet with us, as well, her parents would have wanted that. Her new friend could come along as well._"

Daisy nodded, only slightly amused by her sisters formality. It was a sure sign of her own depression, Rose didn't usually talk that way unless she was troubled. "_And where do you think we'll be going? It would probably be unsafe to have Pet living in the wilderness as we do. Unless you're thinking of migrating to the city?_"

"_Actually, I was thinking that exactly. I'm not sure how they'd take to the child, but one as young as she might blend better into our world, if taught properly, especially considering the younger one seems to have bonded to her._" Rose gestured towards Pet and Sue, who were currently making a mess with the girls' bountiful stuffed animals.

Daisy snorted a bit. "_Even so, there'll be those who aren't very accepting at all, we'll have to keep a close eye on her until everything's settled and stuff._" It was then that she glanced back up on her sister. "_Are you sure about this? It doesn't sound very safe... It would probably be better to leave her with other humans, or testificates, and watch her from afar._"

"_I'm not leaving her with them,_" Rose said decidedly. "_She wouldn't learn to be as open as her parents were with humans, and you know the testificates hold a grudge against the humans for their obnoxious ways, she would be an outcast with them._"

Her sister was right. Daisy gave another nod, looking back at the children. "_Then it is decided. We shall take her to the city. Still, I think we should live on the outskirts of it, would be safer for Pet. We would have some privacy, as well, our... friends that live there can be very nosy._"

It was Rose's turn to snort, knowing this fact very well. As much as she loved her friends, some of them could be very nosy indeed, it was one of the reasons they'd moved out so far, in the forest. That, and the city was quite the oddity. It was unnatural for so many to gather in one place, much less one with buildings. It set her on edge, and Eve had outright hated the area. Many did. Speaking of Eve...

"_They'll ask about our fallen, Sister. It will be quite obvious that she's no longer with us._" Rose commented, looking at her sibling. Daisy gave a short nod. "_We'll deal with that when it comes._" was all she said, not wanting to further the topic. It had only just happened, and though they weren't the type to grieve, it still stung. Harshly.

Sue hissed startledly, backing up and tripping over its own feet as Pet crept forward, plush cat in hand. "Why don'cha like Miss Bells, Sue?" she asked innocently.

The creeper only kicked its feet at the approaching child, writhing about to get back on its feet. Not easy for one of its shape and stature. Pet set aside the doll to help her friend up, giggling softly. "I guess ya really don't like cats, huh?"

Steadying the swaying creeperling, Pet had only just noticed the attention that she was receiving The child looked up slowly, wondering if she was in trouble for teasing her friend. "What?"

Rose knelt before her, looking as if she was wondering how to do something. Carefully, she gestured for Pets hand, and she held it out. Slowly, the ender took her own finger and traced what Pet realized to be letters in her palm. PACK. The child repeated the word, to make sure that was was Rose said. The ender nodded affirmative, and Pet gave a confused look. "Why?" LEEVING. "Oh."

Sure that the child had gotten the message, Rose released her to go back to her sister, who then proceeded to leave the room to pack food and other items that would be useful in transporting and sustaining the mismatched family while they settled in whatever might be their new home.

Pet looked around her room, and begun to pack items at random. Her blanket, a pillow, Mister Pluffershins and Miss Bells, some clothes. The kid soon found that she wouldn't be able to hold much more, and chose her last item carefully. Her very own wooden sword, her Mom had made it for her when she said she wanted to learn to fight. Mother had told her, when she gave the thing to Pet, that she wasn't to use it against others except in self defense and even then she should try to find one of the others immediately instead of trying to fight on her own. Pet really only used it for play fights, the thing wasn't even that sharp, or heavy. At most it was a minor annoyance, and had been the Bane of her fathers existence when she'd first gotten it. The poor man couldn't even see where his child was poking him from, having to clumsily tumble around until he gained purchase on his child and commenced a vicious tickle fight that Pet always lost.

Luggage in tow, Pet looked around her room again, wondering why she had to leave it. She'd just lost her parents, and now she was losing her home? Then again, moving sounded pretty exciting to her. Maybe she would be able to meet new people. Pet hoped they were nice, mommy always told her that others usually weren't that kind, and that humans and mobs almost always fought, neither willing to make peace with the other.

"C'mon Sue," she motioned for the creeper to follow. "I'm ready!"

The child found her neighbors (were they still called neighbors now?) in the living room, having a bit of trouble with a satchel of their own. Sue perked her ears, smelling food, and went to bother the two enders for whatever was in the satchel. Pet looked around the room once more, a mixture of emotions bubbling through her head. She was sad, her parents had died and now she was leaving their home behind. Excited, she was going to a new place, she'd never left the forest before. Scared, for the same reason; what if their new place wasn't as nice, what if their neighbors didn't like her or her family? Pet worried at her lip, looking at her feet.

Her sacks sudden disappearance startled poor Pet, who ducked and looked up at Daisy at the same time. The ender gave her a small smile, while Rose picked Pet and Sue up. Realizing that they were about to teleport, Pet offered Sue a small warning, though the creeper didn't know what she was saying. It seemed much more interested in how high up it was, looking around interestedly.

Everything was cold for a moment, then they were outside. Again the cold black came, and they were somewhere else. This continued as such, the creeper growing rather unsettled. It had never felt the sensation before, and though Rose was being as careful as she could, the feeling was very unpleasant to the poor creeperling, and it soon began hissing at her.

It didn't have to suffer much longer, however, as the group finally stopped. Pet blinked tiredly at the odd structures she recognized to be housing in the distance. The sun was only just descending down the sky, and Pet couldn't see head nor tail of anyone that might have lived in the area.

It was around time for Pet's nap, and the teleporting had tired the child further. She snuggled in Rose's hold, yawning widely. "'M t'red." Pet mumbled, gaining a quiet chuckle from the enders. Daisy looked around for somewhere to set camp until they could get their own little home set up. The two skirted around the village, children and luggage in tow, until they happened upon a small gap in the ground, on the base of a hill. It was perfect, and after some inspection from Daisy, it was found to be empty; nobody else had marked the place as their home. A lucky find, they thought. Gently, Rose set the children on a blanked Daisy had procured from Pet's bag, and found that Pet was already sound asleep, the creeperling quickly heading her way, as it cuddled to the humans' side.

The endersisters looked around the small cave. It would need some cleaning, and then they'd make a small, protected room for Pet and Sue. Rose noted to her sister that they'd probably have to adopt a different sleeping schedule, awake during the night as the rest of the village would be and sleeping during the day. They hoped that Pet would be able to handle it okay, humans weren't usually nocturnal as mobs were, but it wasn't too uncommon.

"_Ready for tonight?_" Rose asked her sister.

Daisy gazed at the village, hands swinging idly at her knees. "_I'll have ta be. You?_"

"_Not at all._" Rose scoffed. "_Bet ya Vee'll be the first one here. Obnoxious as ever. Heard she had a kid a while ago, though. A li'l squirt._"

A small 'peh' was all Rose got in return, as Daisy turned back into the cave to rest for a bit. "_Hopefully the kid won't be as annoying as 'is mother, then._"

* * *

_And, chapter two! Sorry it took a while for me to get it out, I was visiting family. Once again, I apologize for my writing, it's probably rushed, and I don't know how to write children very well, much less mourning. I suppose that'll get better with practice, though. If you find any typos or grammatical errors, please let me know! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
